Quality Fluff
by sleipnirfenris
Summary: Jack/Ianto fun and fluff to lighten the mood after Exit Wounds. Jack and ianto spend some time together away from the Hub. There is mischeif.


TITLE:

GENRE: Romance/humour

SPOILERS: last of the time lords slight.

RATING: T

SUMMARY: all around fluff for those that require it after Exit Wounds. Although a more introspective and depressing fic may find its way to you now, revel in PWP. Jack and Ianto spend some time together, laughing, dabbling and being with each other in the here and now.

DISCLAIMER:I do not own the characters, Torchwood or the song featured.

For Butterfly.Cell who required some cheering up after Exit Wounds, to make your days lighter and for all those fantastic conversations we've had :P:P

Enjoy!

And appologies for the MASSIVE delay with this :P and then I was very ill so all those reading my other stories I'm afraid the wait will be a little longer but I will do it! I WILL!!

"It's hot in here," he whispered in his ear as he snaked his arms around his waist.

"Of that i'm well aware Sir," He replied, a smile gracing his lips. He was standing in the kitchen wearing only trousers and a rather thick pair of socks. He complained that he slipped on the cold tiles. He shivered in pleasure as hands began to map his torso.

"You really are kinky aren't you?" Jack asked licking the back of his ear and waiting for the reply.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ianto turned flashing that sexy grin, a smouldering look as he teased Jack's hair. Leaning back, he refused Jack a kiss, looking at him with half shut eyes and a playful look.

"Why Mr Jones. I do beleive you are trying to make me hot and bothered,"

"I'm not trying, it's working. And without a lot of effort too," Ianto retorted twisting out of Jack's hold and escaping to the living room. "Nice ass by the way,"

Unconsciously Jack's rubbed his bruised behind, wincing as pain shot through him. As a result he was immediately reminded how he acquired those bruises in the first place, a grin spreading across his features, making a silent vow to make Ianto scream for making him beg last night. He pouted. "It hurts," He complained.

"You weren't complaining so much last night. I do recall your words were harder...deeper..." Ianto was cut off by a pillow to his head, followed by a heavy weight. Quickly he found his hands pinned by large ones by the side of his head. He wiggled enjoying the groan it ellicited. "Acting all masterful again are we?"

The question had been innocent, the intention teasing but Ianto immediately noticed the darkening of Jack's eyes, the hardening of the expression at the word. He knew he had done wrong, mentally filing away in the word under 'Don't Go There, and Ask Later?' Softly he kissed him, one hand freed to caress his face.

_Hey ho Captain Jack! Hey ho Captain Jack! Bring me back to the railroad track, bring me back to the rail road track. Left right left, left right left. The military step. The military step._

Jack looked up at confusion and went to grab his phone.

**GWEN**

The stopped the ringtone with a click tossing the phone to the side and looked to his lover who had curled up into a mass of hysterics. It made Jack joyous to see him like that but sad that it happened to rarely.

"As I recall that was not my ringtone,"

Wheezing breaths, his stomach cramped, tears flooding his cheeks, unable to see the gigantic grin on Jack's face. There was no sound escaping his mouth as his hand clamped over it in silent mirth. He was going to tease the other man about that for days. The look of shock and indignation was absolutely pricless. Jack had too much on his shoulders as it was. His hands were over his stomach, pain behind the fuzzy feeling of laughter, an inevitable consequence of laughing to much and so hard. Taking long deep, careful breaths he managed to get himself back under control, wiping the water from his eyes with the back of his hands. he rolled onto his back to look at Jack again, whoe hands were on his hips with a frown upon his brow, looking cute with that pout on his lips. A pout, Ianto just wanted to suck on until his boss crumbled. "Ow," breathed Ianto.

"Serves you right," Jack said annoyed only because he knew Ianto wanted him to be. The young Welshman seemed to have calmed down quite a bit which was good. That was until his phone started ringing again.

_Hey ho Captain jack! Hey ho Captain Jack! Bring me back to the railroad..._

Jack grabbed the phone, a loud gaffawing cutting across his speach as Ianto rolled onto his side, curling into a ball.

"What?" snapped Jack.

"You didn't answer the last time," Gwen said slightly huffily.

"Is the world ending?" Jack asked somewhat impatiently. He sighed to himself, it wasn't the girl's fault but still. He specifically asked them to handle things on their own, they had done whilst he was away, so why couldn't they do so now? It wasn't like he was going to up and leave. He didn't have a reason anymore. In fact, he was finding more and more reasons to stay, Gwen included, but she didn't half annoy him at times.

"It's just...well...there's this piece of tech and Tosh wants to know if she can take a look at it, but isn't sure if it's dangerous or not. We're not too sure if it's not going to explode or not..."

Jack cut her off. "Then get Tosh to do the scans like she usually does and ONLY scan it and do whatever she does with the energy readings,"

"but..."Gwen stamerred.

"Gwen. When it's your honeymoon, and your having a fab time with Rhys, I wouldn't bother you even if the world was ending. Let's pretend I'm in the North Pole and unreachable OK?" Jack hung up without an answer, not caring for the protests. He finally had time alone with this beatiful creature and they were constantly calling him back everytime he tried. He was sick of it. he tossed the phone onto a chair, turning back to his lover. With a cruel smirk, he walked over to him and began to tickle him, earning frantic kicking and pleading eyes.

"Jack...please..." Ianto begged breathlessly, vainly attempting to bat Jack's hand's away. His lungs were beginning to burn, his stomach cramped solid as his chest heaved. "Can't...breath...please Jack,"

Jack stopped, opting to straddle Ianto. "You Mr. are in trouble," He informed him.

Ianto, however, was far too preoccupied with inhaling as much air as he could, whimpering at the pain. "Shhh," Jack soothed him, rubbing his hands over Ianto's bare stomach. The muscles were tight beneath his palms. Jack couldn't tell when the other man went from gasping for air, to gasping at the sensation light touches were creating. Time didn't matter anymore but the here and now. he was determined to live in the present, at least for now, to give Ianto what he could.

Ianto's hands were on his face, pulling him from his thoughts, to the matter at hand. Jack's hand was resting on his ribs and he prayed that he wouldn't start on his eating habits again. The girls had been going on at him, roping in Owen who was merciless in his teasing, and no matter how many times he explained he just had an exceptionally fast metabolism, they just would not listen. His fingers were brushing his bones, but had a contented look upon his face. For that, Ianto relaxed completely under his employer, hoping that he wouldn't halt the movement. His own fingers carressed Jack's face gently, lightly tracing patterns that lulled his lover's eyes closed with a purr on contentment. ianto adored being able to conjure that sound from his throat, leaning up to kiss, lick and nip his neck before settling on sucking the man's pulse point. The throat vibrated as Jack chuckled sending a tingling sensation to Ianto's lips which caused him to pull back and lick them.

"You, Jones Ianto Jones, are a treasure worth keeping," Jack told him sincerely before murmering 'mine' in his as he rolled Ianto to his side and lay next to him pressing him close. It was times like these that Ianto knew that he did mean something to Jack and was more than that 'part-time shag' stuff Owen spewed even though he felt like he was at times. Still, Jack needed it and he was more than willing to give. What the others failed to see was a hopeless romantic, you genuinely cared for him. Jack had promised several times that Ianto wouldn't become another one of his stories. the Welshman had noted with delight, the other had taken to his holding and caressing him for hours. Contrary to popular belief, evertime they lay in bed together they didn't automatically have sex. although it did often lead to that, it usually started off as something innocent now. Like a hot summer's day when it was too hot to bother with putting on shirts, and it was slow at work and although it was cooler in the Hub, they were long overdue a break. None of the other's really had any objection to them both taking the day off, despite Gwen and Owen trying. Owen really wasn't a shock since he envied the fact that they had each other, even though he didn't believe there was anything true in it. Gwen on the other hand liked to forget that she was often urged to skip out early to cradle what the rest of them called normality.

Normality was such a fragile thing, like crystal glass balanced precariously on the edge of a shelve, threatening to crash to the bottom and splinter into little slivers. No one could blame her though. They had all become so used to Jack and Ianto just being there that the thought of the being somewhere else and not working was just weird.

Currently they were grumbling and moaning about the lack of coffee. their caffine fix was calling and if it had a personality and body it would be jumping up and down right now in a trantrum. Ianto could surely have guessed that the second he stepped through the cog door - or the second they came in most likely - he would be assualted by three caffine deprived human beings determined to get their fix before the next bout of weevils dragged them away from base.

"Oh shut up Owen," Gwen complained for the umpteenth time causing Tosh to snicker. "What?" she asked her innocently pretending she hadn't a clue that Owen hadn't actually done anything wrong this time. It was just a force of habit by now.

"Oi!" Yelled Owen from the autopsy bay, where he was sneakily rearranging his equipment different ways and reorganising that cabinet and drawer, he always said he would. he just so happened to be talking happily when PC Cooper yelled at him...again.

"Your dulcet tones are assualting my ear drums darling," Gwen replied vainly trying to attempt to hid that grin.

"Ha ha very funny. I'm actually doing work,"

"Which you've been putting off for a very long time," Tosh injected unable to help herself. The girls grinned at each other.

Owen scowled up at them. "Women," he tutted and turned back to the things he would rather not be doing but didn't have anything else better to do for once. He had actually run out of excuses. He hoped desperately that Jack and Ianto would come back soon having no doubtt that right this second they were probably frolicking together.

"Bet they are aruguing," Jack said, smiling softly at the young man.

"Hmm, I bet they are," He replied before squirming uncomfortably. The problem with this was that Jack was a bloody furnace and he was already too hot.

"Dying to get away are you?" Jack asked with amusement lace with hurt. Ianto wouldn't have noticed it before but he had been paying close attention to the older man and recognised the subtle changes now. He was so different from what he portrayed himself to be.

"Too hot," Ianto complained a in a small child like voice as if this would get him reprimanded. He had a cute frown and pout that made Jack melt just a little inside.

"Hmmm," Jack kissed his cheek. "Very," Kiss. "Hot," Kiss. He agreed, making a line down his neck, earning a moan of annoyance and pleasure from Ianto and a light tap on the shoulder.

"I have just the idea," he whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Ianto's spine as his breath tickled his neck. "Go out onto the fire escape,"

Unquestioningly he did so, feeling no different outside than he did inside other than the fact, the view was rather pretty and lightened his mood a little. it was fantastic to get some time off work for a change, no weevils, no technology, not meetings, no files, no pretending to running after Owen and staying out of his way when he got particularly grouchy.

Jack came out 7 minutes and 30 seconds later, having deposited his mini freezer at the socket near the door. Reaching into it with a suspicious smile upon his face he produced a block of ice proceeding to run it over Ianto's hot skin. Rivlets of water beaded down his cheeks, trickling down his neck and onto chest. Jack ran the ice over his lips and cheekbones, down one side of his neck before it melted. Another was in his hand by the time ianto had opened his eyes, his pupils widening as he watched Jack run it over himself. His neck was glistening as the droplets of water shone against his skin. Ianto leaned over and licked the excess water from his neck over his pulse point nearning a moan.

Ianto leaned up and whispered in his ear. "It's a very good idea. _Sir_," He stressed the last word with a sly smile before leaning over the older man and grabbing hold a few ice cubes himself and attacking Jack with them. The response was delicious. Jack involountarily let out a mewling noise before glaring at Ianto. Jack found it difficult to keep annoyed however, as Ianto coninued to lick away the water left upon his skin. He stole a kiss, his lips firmly pressed against the Welshman, distracting him for his pleasing torture. The American opened his opened his eyes in surpise when he felt his cheeks puffen out as air filled them. Ianto's eyes twinkled mischeviously.

"Just a second," Jack said leaving Ianto to watch his warily. A cool breeze flitted against his skin, the atmosphere was very relaxing. His mind was slowly being distracted from the agonising heat and whoever said it rained all the time in Wales should take a good look at the weather now. Suddenly, cold water fell from above, followed by a loud and rather evil laugh. Ianto's eyes snapped open, and turned to glare at Jack. He was drenched from head to toe in water as his boss stood there holding a large pot and grinning.

"You..." deep breath, "are soooo going to get it!" Ianto yelled, leaping from his spot and chased Jack through the entire house where their laughing could be heard by ianto's neighbours for hours.


End file.
